To be There for Melanie
by HorseLover32
Summary: What if during the time that Diego was in a coma, Mia was pregnant and gave birth to their daughter, Melanie. After Mia's death, Maya took care of her, but when Diego finally awakens after fives years in a coma. Maya introduces Melanie to her father and despite grieving Mia's death, Diego, now going by Godot decides to be the father his daughter needs.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based a little bit on an idea that I had. What if Mia had Diego's child while he was in his coma. When he finally awakens as Godot, Maya decides that it is about time that Melanie should meet her father. Despite being struck with grief about Mia's murder, Godot decides that he needs to be the father Melanie needs.

To be there for Melanie

Prologue

 _ **August 28, 2016 Diego Armando's hospital room**_

Mia Fey looked at the comatose form of her boyfriend and colleague, Diego Armando. He was poisoned not too long ago. The doctors didn't know when or even if he'd ever wake up. Mia felt tears gather in her eyes. Her hand rested on her abdomen. She recently found out that she was pregnant. She planned to tell Diego today after he finished questioning Dahlia Hawthorne. That was until the witch poisoned Diego's coffee and he suffered damage to his central nervous system and fell into a deep coma. Months went by and Diego showed no signs of waking up. Nine months later Mia delivered a healthy baby girl, Melanie Fey. She brought her to Diego's room once Melanie had gotten all her vaccinations and was cleared to visit her father. Diego was still deep in a coma, but Mia still tried talking to him.

"Diego, it's me and I brought someone to visit. We have a daughter, I named her Melanie. Hopefully, you'll wake up some day and she'll be able to truly meet her father, maybe we could even be a family." Mia said as she felt tears run down her cheeks. She took Diego's hand and pressed a finger to Melanie's cheek. Mia swore she saw Diego react, but she told herself that she was seeing things. She did leave the hospital that day hopeful that one day Diego would wake up and the three of them could live as a family. However this wish would never come true, when Melanie was only four years old, Redd White murdered Mia Fey. Melanie was too young to understand why her mother hadn't come home and why "Aunt Maya" started taking over her care. Eventually, Melanie found out that her mother would never come back home. A few months later, Diego finally woke up from his coma five years after Melanie's birth. Maya was the first to be told and she decided that it was time that Melanie would officially meet her father.


	2. Father meets Daughter

Chapter One: Father and Daughter finally meet

 _ **Fey Manor Two Days after Diego Armando wakes up from his coma***_

Maya was shocked when she got a phone call about her late sister's boyfriend awakening from the coma Dahlia Hawthorne put him in. Mia had been dead for a year and Maya had been doing her best to try and raise her niece since then. Of course she had help from Nick and her mother, Misty. Aunt Morgan wanted nothing to do with Melanie as she was still bitter about not being the master of the Fey Clan. Melanie was five now and it was about time that she met her father, especially since he was finally out of his coma. Mia called him via a payphone in the hospital cafeteria, where Diego would no doubt go there several times a day to get coffee. The first time the payphone rang, a cafeteria employee picked up as Diego was too busy with his coffee.

"Hello?" the employee asked.

"Yes, Is there a Diego Armando present?" Maya asked.

"There is a call for a Mr. Diego Armando!" the employee announced. Diego stood up and made his way to the phone with his coffee in hand.

"Yes?" she said into the receiver.

"Diego, It's me Maya, Mia's little sister."

"Oh Maya, it's been some time hasn't it?"

"Yes, about five years since you were poisoned. I need to talk to you about a few things. Come to Kurain Village once you feel up to it." Maya directed.

"Maya, I'll be on my way once I finish my coffee."

'OK, thanks Diego. See you soon." Both hung up simultaneously. Maya instantly walked into Melanie's room in Fey manor and looked in her closet of clothes. Most of the things Mia bought her before her death were too small for the now five-year-old Melanie. A few minutes of digging through the closet and Maya found a blue and white dress that was a gift from Maya and Mia's mother, Misty. Melanie was watching her aunt gather her clothes for her first meeting with her father.

"Aunt Maya, what are you doing?" She asked as she looked at the dress , shoes, and stockings that her aunt picked out.

"Your father was sick for a long time and he's better now. He's coming to see you. You need to get ready." Maya explained as she helped her niece change into the clothes she picked out. Maya brushed Melanie's brown hair which resembled her mother's only darker almost black like Diego's. It wasn't long before Misty came in to tell Maya that Diego was here.

"He looks different, Maya. I hardly recognized him." She said. Maya took Melanie's hand and walked into the foyer of Fey manor, standing there was a man wearing an odd looking visor covering his eyes. He had white hair, but black facial hair on his jaw and chin. His skin was tan like Diego's, but this man seemed very different from Diego.

"Diego, id that you?" Maya asked. The man turned his head towards her and nodded.

"Of course it's me. I've changed a lot as a result of being in a coma for the last five years. I already know about what happened to Mia, so what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked, voice wavering once he mentioned Mia.

"Well, Mia was pregnant while you were in the coma. She found out the day you were poisoned. She was going to tell you, but you were poisoned and fell into that coma. This little girl with me is your daughter. I've been taking care of her since Mia died." Maya said as she took Melanie's hand and squeezed it. Diego walked to his daughter and knelt down.

"What's your name?"

"Mommy named me Melanie." Melanie said. Diego stood back up and smiled at his daughter.

"I can't believe it I had a child this whole time and I missed out on the last five years of her life." he mused as tears began to flow out from under his mask.

"Aunt Maya, said you were sick for a long time." Melanie said trying to start a conversation.

"I was, I was very sick. So sick that I was asleep for five years."

"So, you're my daddy?"

"Yes, I didn't know about you though. I guess your mommy might have tried to introduce me to you, but I was too sick to know. I'm sorry Melanie." Diego hugged Melanie as more tears ran out of his visor.

"Diego, do you think you'll try to help raise Melanie?" Maya asked.

"Do you mind if I have time to get everything straight with myself about Mia's death first?" Maya looked at her mother who nodded.

"OK, but you'll have to decide sooner of later, Diego." Maya said firmly.

"Of course, I'll make sure that I try to pick up the pieces of myself that are shattered by Mia's death. I'll be in touch Maya, Misty." Diego said as he regarded both members of the Fey Clan. Diego had a lot of soul searching to do, but now he was getting on the bus to go back to the hospital. Memories of all the times he had with Mia and thoughts of how He, Mia, and Melanie could have been such a good family. It didn't take long for the tears to start running down his face.


End file.
